gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Chinese Takeout
|location = Maisonette 9, Westminster |target = Triads |fail = Wasted Busted Tony dies Schafter destroyed |reward = $1000 |unlocks = Blog This!... Sexy Time |unlockedby = I Luv LC |todo = Get in Tony's car. Take Tony to Dragon Heart Plaza. Escape from the building. Wait for Tony to exit the building. Take Tony home.|tod = 19:00-7:00}} '''Chinese Takeout is a mission in The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is given by Gay Tony to Luis Lopez. Plot After the game's introductory mission, Luis receives a text message from Tony to meet him at the Maisonette 9 club. Luis arrives at the club and heads inside, waiting for Tony to conclude a phone conversation. Hereafter, Tony rushes Luis back outside. It appears he needs to be driven to a location in Chinatown, to do business negotiation for Rocco. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in [[Schafter|'Tony's car']]. *Take Tony to [[Dragon Heart Plaza|'Dragon Heart Plaza']]. *Escape from the building. *Get in Tony's car. *Take Tony home. '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 5:20 Take less than 10% damage Have 70% accuracy or higher Only headshots were used to kill the Triads Enemies *Liberty City Triads Walkthrough Get into the Schafter and drive over to Chinatown. Tony will give an Assault SMG, which Luis calls some "sci-fi shit". A Chinese mobster is speaking with a familiar character when Luis arrives at the meeting. After Luis is rather clear that he and Tony aren't patsies to sort out the Chinese character's licensing issue, a gun is drawn. Seemingly in a bind, Luis eventually overpowers the Chinese mobster, kicking the gun out of his hand and sending him into an unconscious swoon on the concrete ground. Unfortunately, a bullet is fired off from the gun, and the noise from the shot has alerted his friends. Time to go. Use the Assault SMG to descend the building, killing everyone blocking Luis and Tony's way. Some enemies will have grenades, so be careful in those narrow hallways. There is a Combat Shotgun in one of the unfinished rooms, and some armor in another. The player must reach the bottom floor, get into the car and drive Tony back to his home. The mission will be passed once Tony enters his apartment. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Shooting the Chinese mobster after Luis knocks him out, no matter how much or where, will never kill him. In fact, it is almost certainly true that he was programmed to be undefeatable so that his appearance in a TLAD mission could prove itself canon. *When Billy Grey is speaking with the mobster, he is almost certainly arranging the Triad ambush on Johnny, which takes place in that very room. He says that he hopes "his brother" will be taken care of. The mobster remarks that "the definition of family loyalty must be different in this country". Billy says a "disloyal Jew bastard" (Johnny is Jewish and defiant of Billy) isn't worth much to him. This dialogue ultimately confirms that Billy actually set Johnny up, thus answering an unanswered TLAD story problem. Chronologically however, this is inconsistent with the GTA IV canon, as this mission takes place after the GTA IV mission Three Leaf Clover (in which was featured in TBoGT's opening) but supposedly before the TLAD mission This Shit's Cursed, during which at the time Niko would have still been working with Elizabeta Torres and have just started doing missions for Packie McReary. *Roman Bellic, Brucie Kibbutz and Billy Grey all make cameo appearances in this mission. *Luis' reference to the Assault SMG (FN P90) being "some sci-fi shit" is most likely a reference to the sci-fi series Stargate SG-1, which features the P90 heavily as their main weapon of choice. *If the player is carrying a Gold SMG after completing the main storyline and uses the replay function for this mission, they will not receive an Assault SMG, and the whole dialogue during the ride to Chinatown will be skipped. *The Triad's appearance is different from TLAD. His face looks more detailed and his voice has changed. *Tony Price describes the Ancelotti mob as being one of the strongest in Liberty City. However, in GTA IV, Gerald McReary describes the Ancelotti mob as being one of the weakest. *This mission can begin only between 19-7. Navigation }} de:Chinese Takeout es:Chinese Takeout pl:Chinese Takeout Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions